Dissociate
by whereistheark
Summary: Dipper begins to isolate himself after Mabel went against his wishes. The words echo in his head; "Trust no one!". If he can't even trust his own sister, who is there left to trust? After the events of "Not What He Seems". Rated T for language, future violence. Spoilers for "Not What He Seems"!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, my first Gravity Falls fanfiction is underway! I hope you guys like the first chapter and this story so far, I will be working on this one at a constant rate. I already have ideas. Many, many ideas. So please, if you liked, review this story, it helps me continue. Thanks!**

* * *

"We're going to have to drive to Portland. Looks like there's no damage there." Grunkle Stan broke the long silence as the five continued their drive far from Gravity Falls. They had made a plan to just drive until they figured out which cities hadn't been wrecked by the paranormal portal under the Mystery Shack. Dipper and Mabel were squished between Grunkle Stan's new found twin brother in the back, and Soos was up front with Stan riding shotgun. Luckily Stan's car wasn't destroyed like most of the cars in the area. Dust had settled on the windshield and Grunkle Stan had continued to spray it down and wipe it until it was clean. The windshield was cracked slightly, but it wasn't enough to impair driving.

Grunkle Stan had gathered up as much money as he could, emptying out the cash register and checking his bank account before the trip. He had assured everyone he had enough for a good while. He instructed everyone to grab what they could; clothing, other possessions. He even lent his brother his old clothes. Since the government was still out for him, he had to keep a keen eye out and watch the children especially. He didn't want to risk them getting hurt.

"Grunkle Stan? Can we get snacks on the way?" Mabel piped up from the back seat, frowning. "I'm hungry."

"Dude, I second that." Soos chimed in.

Stanford sighed. "…Alright. But we need to make it quick. We are only an hour in and we have three to go until we arrive in Portland."

Dipper continued to stare out the window at the sky, dark with bright stars. He hadn't said a word since discovering Grunkle Stan's secret twin. Many questions swam in his mind, but he didn't dare open his mouth. He was angry. Especially at Mabel. Mabel frowned as she glanced over at her brother. "Hey, bro bro. You want snacks too, right?" she poked him, smiling slightly.

Dipper pulled his hat down further, barely grunting. _Leave me alone. _He thought, annoyance pricking in his body. Mabel's smile dropped as she sighed inwardly.

_I just wanted to do what was right. _Mabel thought. _Please know that, Dipper._

After another fifteen minutes of driving, Stanford pulled over to a small gas station, a neon sign lit declaring it was selling the best hotdogs in town. Mabel unlocked the door and hopped out after Stanley, his combat boots clicking on the pavement. "So, Grandpa Stanley…" Mabel started as Stanley motioned her toward the small convenience store.

"Go on ahead, young one. I'm going to have a word with your brother." Stanley grunted, hopping back in the car and shutting the door behind him.

"I'll just… grab you some beef jerky or something… you look like a beef jerky kind of guy… hmmm…" Mabel mumbled to herself as she followed her uncle into the store.

Dipper swallowed as he was left alone with his grandfather; Soos had followed the others into the store. Awkward silence followed. Dipper fiddled with a loose string on his shorts, averting his eyes away from the man sitting next to him.

"I know you have a lot of questions… uh… what was your name again, son?" Stanley started in a gruff voice that made Dipper jump slightly.

"Dipper." Dipper answered softly. He had argued with himself to not talk to a soul until he felt it was needed. But he was slightly afraid of this man. He didn't even know him. He just knew it was his grandfather, someone he had never met before. Someone he knew as dead, long gone.

"Right. And your sister?"

"…Mabel." The name dripped off his tongue like venom. _Mabel. _

"I know I have a lot of catching up to do. And you have many questions. And I may not have the answers. And I know you're angry and distrusting."

"So?" Dipper snapped, his head lifting slightly to glare at Stanley from under his hat. "And why should I listen? Why should I even _care_?"

There was another silence. A tapping on the glass alerted that Mabel was back from the shop. Stanley cleared his throat and opened the door, scooting over and crushing Dipper against the opposite door. Dipper growled under his breath. Stanley moved over slightly until Dipper was no longer suffocating, Mabel throwing a bag of chips in his direction. Dipper fumbled with the bag, catching it before it fell to the floor. Mabel then handed her grandfather a bag of beef jerky.

"Oh, uh, thanks, kiddo." Stanley answered, patting her head. Mabel grinned up at him, also handing him a bottle of water.

"Dipper, catch!" Mabel tossed a bottle of Gatorade to her brother, it hitting his knee and falling to the ground at his feet. Dipper picked it up with no response. Soos and Grunkle Stan entered the car, shutting the doors simultaneously.

"Ready?" Stanford asked, adjusting the mirror to gaze at the passengers in the back seats. Everyone nodded but Dipper, who just continued to stare blankly out the window. "Then let's hit the road."

* * *

It was a long drive. The destination was a somewhat decent hotel in the heart of Portland. Grunkle Stan had turned up the car radio and tuned the station to classic rock as Mabel and her uncle sang along, trying to keep the mood at least somewhat optimistic. Dipper rolled his eyes and huffed quietly, deeming the city lights to be more appealing. Stanley was flipping through Journal Number One, furrowing his brow.

"Alright guys, we made it." Grunkle Stan turned the radio down, announcing their arrival. He pulled up to a three story lodging hotel next to a breakfast diner. "Now, I can book three separate rooms. Dipper and Mabel, you two can have your own room. Stanley and I will take our own, and Soos, you can have a room to yourself."

Dipper narrowed his eyes.

When everything had been moved into the rooms and situated, Mabel changed into her pajamas and flopped onto the bed, switching on the TV. Grunkle Stan had given everyone ten dollars, announcing that he was "not made of money" and to "not spend it all in one night". Mabel took that as a challenge.

Dipper sat on the edge of his bed, staring absentmindedly at the wall. "Dipper…" Mabel broke into his thoughts. Dipper ignored her. "You didn't eat anything. Aren't you hungry?"

Mabel was right, Dipper hadn't eaten, and he was in fact hungry. But sleep tugged on him and his eyes were starting to droop. _Maybe I should sleep a bit. Before… _

"I know Soos kinda stole your chips earlier… I didn't see that coming. I mean, I did, but…" Mabel broke into the boy's thoughts. "Sorry, Dip. At least Grunkle Stan gave us each ten dollars."

Dipper slipped off his shoes.

"Well, I'm going to hit the hay. It's late and Grunkle Stan says we have a lot of traveling to do tomorrow. Wonder what that means?" Mabel places a finger on her chin. Dipper ignored her. He flopped on the bed without pulling the covers over him like his sister did and closed his eyes. He set his internal clock for a half hour.

* * *

Dipper's eyes shot open. A horrible nightmare, his shirt stuck to his body with sweat. He gulped in stale air and sighed quietly, glancing over at Mabel in the darkness. She rolled over, snoring softly. It had been an hour. Dipper rubbed his forehead, grabbing his hat on the bedside table and putting it on. He grabbed his vest and slipped on his shoes, his eyes darting over to his sleeping sister. She was still asleep. _Good. _

Dipper was entrusted with the extra cardkeys to each of the rooms in place of Mabel. He had nodded as Grunkle Stan had given him a lecture just a couple of hours before about how important they were and to not lose them.

Dipper hopped quietly off the bed and fumbled in the darkness for the money that was given to both him and his sister and moved to the door, opening it quietly and shutting it behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief and moved to each of the rooms; Grunkle Stan's and Soos', respectively. Dipper grabbed the money from each of the rooms, the rush of adrenaline in his body as he grabbed it. He swallowed as he heard his grandfather shuffle in the darkness on the bed, fearing he had woken him up. _Alright, Dipper, you got this. _

"Don't. Move." Dipper heard a voice from across the dark room. He swallowed the lump in his throat, almost dropping the money. He dared to turn around to see his grandfather sitting up in bed without making a move. Then as sudden as he had risen, he had flopped back down, snoring softly.

_Oh good. He was just sleep talking. _Dipper's heart thudded in his chest.

Dipper grabbed the remainder money from Soos' room and took one more look back at the rooms, stuffing the money into his vest pockets. _Safe. I did it._ Dipper didn't know where he was going; he just knew he was going. He rushed past the few people that were roaming the hallways for some reason or another at midnight, keeping his hat low, and walked through the revolving doors of the lodge and out into the cool summer Oregon night. _No turning back now. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, back with the second chapter! Sorry I had to cut this one short, I have an idea for the third chapter and I needed to cut it there. Hope you guys are liking it so far, I'm having fun writing this. Please leave a review if you enjoyed, it helps me continue! Thanks!**

* * *

Dipper made his way through the big city of Portland, passing numerous shops and people out late. It was surprisingly busy for the time, it was one o'clock in the morning, but it was the weekend and people were out partying or working night shifts. Dipper passed a drunk man, who stopped him and asked for change for the city bus. "Uh, sorry man. I got nothing." He answered. The man reeked of alcohol, and Dipper held his breath.

"Why you out this late, boy? Where are your parents?" the man slurred, looking like he was about to topple over.

"My parents are…uh…" Dipper began, jerking his head over to the nearest shop. It was a late-night breakfast parlor. "Over there."

"Well, you be careful out here. There are a lot of weirdos roaming these streets this late."

_And you aren't one of them? _Dipper thought bitterly. He said his farewells to the man and trudged over to the diner, looking both ways before crossing the busy street. The area he was in was a fairly large shopping area, an outdoor mall of sorts. He had grabbed a map of the area before leaving the lodge and studied it, setting his heart on traveling by foot to this location. Dipper's legs were sore from the long walk.

Dipper opened the door to the diner, walking in cautiously. It was full of all-nighters, college students and drunks looking to sober up. A waitress walked up to Dipper, holding a menu. "You waiting for someone, dear?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, I was told by my parents to get a seat and wait for them. And if they didn't come in time, just to order." Dipper answered, clearing his throat. The waitress looked unsure. It took her a moment to look behind her for an empty table, and then beckoned the young boy to a clear table in the back near a window.

"A-actually, they told me to order now and they will order when they get here." Dipper quickly said as he scanned the menu in front of him when the waitress returned to check on him fifteen minutes later.

"Alright, honey. What do you want?" the waitress asked.

_I have to ration my money. _"Just the pancake dish. With scrambled eggs."

"Alright dear. Alert us when your parents arrive." And with that, the waitress grabbed his menu and hurried off to put the order up.

The minutes ticked by. Dipper could feel a pair of eyes on him.

"That poor boy… he's been waiting for his parents this late at night to arrive." One of the waitresses whispered to a waiter. They both frowned, watching as Dipper fiddled with his hat, which was on the table in front of him. He had long gotten his breakfast and gulped down the remainder of the eggs, setting down his fork. "We should give his breakfast to him. On the house."

"We can't do that…" the waiter countered.

"Then I'll pay for it. No big deal. Just look at him!" the waitress replied, motioning to Dipper, who was now looking around for his waitress from the table.

The waiter sighed. "Fine." he gave in reluctantly. He walked over to Dipper's table. "Hey, kid, your parents not making it tonight?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, man. They got stuck in traffic or something." Dipper replied nervously. "Can I just have the check now?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll pay for it. You just, go along now." The waiter cleared his throat, picking up Dipper's plate and placing it on the tray.

"Are you sure? Thanks, man. I appreciate it. I, gotta go now." Dipper grabbed his hat and put it on, getting up hurriedly, making his way to the door. He took a look back at the waiter and smiled slightly, exiting. Once he was outside, he breathed a sigh of relief, closing his eyes.

"Hey, kid, watch it!" an older man grumbled as Dipper blocked the entrance to the diner.

"Sorry." Dipper replied hastily, moving out of the way. He fished for the map from his vest pocket, opening it and studying it, his eyes darting across the page. _Where do I go now? _Dipper felt a drop of water hit his nose. Confused in the moment, he looked up, another drop rolling down his cheek. It had started to rain. Drops hit the sidewalk pavement, the soft rumble of thunder in the distance. _Great. _

The air became humid and wet; Dipper pulled his hat down further as the drops of rain dripped down from the brim. He was about to run for cover, under a bus stop, something. He just had to find it first. Dipper was starting to have second thoughts. _Maybe I shouldn't have ran away. I should have just stayed. I should catch a bus back or something. Plus, they'll notice me gone by morning. I can't believe I stole all that money… oh god, I'm going to hear it from Grunkle Stan…_

Dipper's thoughts were struck short as the rain continued to come down harder now, his clothes becoming soaked. Dipper frantically looked around for somewhere to take cover, and he saw an area across the way, a construction site. He bolted to the small building that was being built, possibly another store to accompany the ever growing shopping strip. He hid inside as others ran to their cars and the streets became deserted.

Dipper huddled in a corner of the building, sawdust sticking to his clothing, tools left strewn about. He sniffed and shivered, cold and wet from the sudden storm. Lightning lit up the room, a crack of thunder loud and ominous shook the area. Dipper covered his ears, jumping from the sudden loud noise. He uncovered his ears after the thunder had passed, shaking violently. Tears rimmed his eyes. He didn't want to admit to himself that he was scared. He was supposed to be seen as brave, manly. No one was around now to see the tears mixing with the rain. Dipper let the tears come freely, hugging his knees.

Wet, cold and scared, Dipper had to wait out the storm now. _I'm so tired. _Dipper thought, his eyes beginning to droop. _I can't sleep here. But I have no choice. I brought this upon myself. No hotel is going to allow a twelve-year-old book a room by himself. _Dipper continued to shiver, rubbing his tired eyes. "Gotta… stay awake…" Dipper said aloud to himself weakly. He pushed himself to keep his eyes open, but to no avail. He soon fell into a deep sleep, the rain continuing to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 3! Sorry, I had a minor writer's block over the past few days. Thanks for all the awesome support I've been getting for this story, it makes me happy every time I see a new review, follow and favorite. But I hope you guys like this chapter and it was worth the wait. Promise it won't take so long next time. If it does I will try to make the next chapter twice as long. **

**Please review if you liked, it helps me continue the story. Thanks!**

* * *

Ch 3

"Dipper? Dipper!" Mabel called for her twin, frowning, looking under the bed, in the bathroom, all over the room. No sign of the boy. Mabel frowned. _Maybe he went out for a late night snack. Early morning snack, _She re-reasoned, glancing at the digital timestamp on the bedside table, which read 5:32 A.M.,_ Whatever. _She mused, the worry diminishing from her thoughts. _Yeah, that's it. I'll go to the vending machine in the hall. He's bound to be there. He didn't eat last night. _

What Mabel didn't notice was Dipper's hat, vest and shoes missing. She grabbed the cardkey and slipped out of the room quietly, rushing past the few lodge patrons that were starting their days early.

"Dip?" she called into the room where the ice machine and vending machine were. No one called back, it was empty. _No worries, Mabel. He probably went to Soos' room to chill. But it's so early… _Mabel couldn't help to feel something was wrong, however. "I should tell Grunkle Stan." Mabel thought aloud, frowning.

* * *

Dark dreams plagued Dipper's mind. Cold, wet rain still soaked him to the bone, the poor boy shivering relentlessly. He was curled up on the floor of the in-progress building, covered in sawdust and dirt, his teeth chattering. His dreams replayed the town of Gravity Falls, in a swirling mess of anti-gravity. Dipper was hovering above the town as he was forced to watch it rip apart, Mabel grabbing onto his waist. "Dipper!" she screamed above the noise of metal shredding and car alarms activating. "What do we do?!"

Dipper clutched the Journal in his hands like it was the secret to the universe, and to him, it was. "I don't know!" Dipper yelled back. Suddenly a familiar shape appeared in the air above the two siblings, twirling a cane.

"Hey, Pine Tree, Shooting Star!" an annoying voice piped, suddenly the town wreckage stopped in midair, everything turning a dark, grainy color around them. It became eerily quiet. Bill Cipher. Dipper narrowed his eyes.

"You!" Dipper shouted, his ears ringing.

"Yeesh, kid, no need to shout. I made it quiet so we could talk. I know where you are right now." Bill floated to eye level to stare at Dipper, his one eye gazing intently at him and his sister.

"Gravity Falls?" Dipper answered, clutching the Journal closer to his chest, wary of Bill's intent.

"No, dummy! Portland. In a construction site, and by the looks of it, caught in the middle of a storm." Bill answered, tipping his top hat and leaning on his cane.

"Huh?" Dipper realized where he was now, he was dreaming.

"What is he talking about, Dipper?" Mabel asked, confusion evident in her voice.

With a snap of his fingers, Bill made Mabel disappear in thin air, leaving just him and Dipper alone to float in the air.

"MABEL!" Dipper shouted franticly.

"Relax, kid. She's fine. This is just a dream." Bill reassured. "Now that we're alone, I gotta ask you something."

Dipper remained silent, waiting for Bill to continue.

"There's no one to trust now, eh? Your sister just totally disobeyed you, your great uncle is such a sham and don't even get me _started_ on your grandfather." Bill continued, waving his arms around.

"What's your point?" Dipper narrowed his eyes. "If you think I have _you_ to trust now, you can forget it, Bill. After you stole my body and pretty much almost landed me in the hospital, I have no reason to start trusting you!"

"Good point, Pine Tree. I suppose you're right." Bill sighed, floating upside down now. "But that takes time now, right? You can trust me eventually."

* * *

Dipper was awoken by a loud clap of thunder that shook the building, causing him to jump up. It was no longer raining, but it was still cold and wet. The thunder rolled along, just a noise in the distance now. Dipper rubbed his head and eyes, frowning. He brushed the wet hair out of his face, wringing out his shirt and vest. _There's nothing worse than being sopping wet and no way to dry off… _Dipper thought bitterly. He allowed his vision to refocus, standing up. He glanced at his wristwatch, blinking. _Oh no, it's busted… water got into it and ruined it… _Dipper thought, huffing in annoyance. _Shoulda opted for the water-proof watch. _He tapped the watch, the digital timestamp gone. _Better get a move on. It still looks pretty early. I can make it back to the lodge in time before anyone ever noticed I was gone. _

"Are you sure you wanna do that, Pine Tree?" a voice echoed above Dipper's head. Dipper hadn't noticed the area around him had completely frozen in time, grainy and colorless. Bill Cipher floated down as Dipper tracked his every move.

"You!" Dipper shouted, pointing at the dream demon. "What are you doing here?!"

"Didn't I tell you to stop shouting, Pine Tree?" Bill replied, annoyance pricking in his tone. "Since I was _rudely _interrupted, I thought I'd take a trip out here and talk to you. Face to face."

* * *

Mabel was starting to panic now, turning up the hotel room and practically destroying it in search of answers. She had thrown the pillows across the room, ripped the sheets off of the beds, turned on all the lights. _Why would Dipper just leave like this?! _Her thoughts cried out, she had finally noticed the tears streaming down her face. Mabel rubbed the tears away from her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater, about ready to wake up her family members. Hell, she was even about to call her parents for that matter. _No, Mabel, you're being too hasty. Dipper probably went outside for some fresh air. _She did not want to believe the impossible. Dipper was missing. Her brother, her twin was missing. Possibly because of her.

_No! _Mabel wanted to scream. She rushed to the door, grabbing it and pulling it open, bolting out into the hall. She ran to Grunkle Stan and Grandpa Stanley's room, pounding on the door. She didn't care if it was seven o'clock in the morning and she was bothering the other lodge's patrons, this was an emergency. Mabel heard the deadbolt to the door click, and the door swung open quickly to an angry looking Stanford.

"Kid, it's seven in the morning. What's wrong?" the gruff voice of Mabel's great uncle resounded down the empty hall. He ruffled a hand through his gray hair, frowning. Stanley poked his head out from behind his brother, a bewildered but sleepy look on his face.

"Dipper!" was all Mabel could get out, a look of fear on her face.

"What?" Grunkle Stan asked, cocking his head to one side.

Mabel couldn't grasp the words.

"Just say it, Mabel! What about Dipper?"

"Dipper is gone! He's gone!" Mabel finally got out after a few gulps of air. Her panic had risen now that the true words were spoken aloud. Her words fell on deaf ears, however.

"Mabel, did you check your room? Soos' room? Outside? The snack machine down the hall?" Grunkle Stan listed off the possible areas Dipper had gone, trying to reassure his great-niece. He pulled Mabel into a hug, trying to calm her down.

"Yes! I checked everywhere! I practically pulled our hotel room apart looking for him! His vest, hat and shoes are gone!" Mabel sobbed, realization hitting her like a speeding car.

"Uhh… Stanford… I hate to interrupt, but…" Stanley called from over by the nightstand. "The money is gone too. All of it but your bank card."

"Wait, what?!" Stanford yelled, grabbing the sides of his head in disbelief, his eyes widened. "That little punk stole my money!"

"Ford!" Stanley scolded, hitting his brother in the back of the head with a rolled up newspaper. "I'm more worried about my missing grandson than your damn money!"

Grunkle Stan growled in annoyance, rubbing the back of his head. "Everyone get dressed. Mabel, you tell Soos the situation. I'll get the car started. Meet me out front."

* * *

"So, do we have a deal, Pine Tree?" Bill asked, awaiting Dipper's response. He held out a hand, glowing blue with mystical fire.

"I…" Dipper whispered, his mind racing. _Should I go through with this? What if it's not the right thing to do? But Bill said…_

"Come on, kid, I don't have all day." Bill broke into Dipper's thoughts, moving his hand closer.

"Alright. You have a deal." Dipper took Bill's hand and shook it, his own hand engulfing in the azure flames.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry this chapter took so long! Writer's block, yada yada. But this is the longest chapter so far. Also most eventful, I think? Hope you guys enjoy, though. Please leave a review, it helps me continue the story. Thanks for all the support so far, it makes me so happy!**

* * *

Ch 4

Dipper felt his soul being ripped out of his body as he allowed Bill Cipher to possess him. "Great, thanks, Pine Tree, now I'll go do that thing you asked me to do!" Bill laughed sadistically from Dipper's body. "We had a deeeaaal!" he wagged a finger, looking up at Dipper's floating spirit, an inhuman grin plastered on his face.

"Just hurry up and go already. I have a feeling Mabel knows I'm gone and she alerted the others. They could be out looking for me now!" Dipper's voice echoed through the air. With a snap of his fingers, Bill returned time to normal, the grainy, colorless world fading back.

"Yeesh, Pine Tree, relax. I've got a plan. Don't worry. I know where they are." Bill reassured, closing his eyes matter-of-factly. He waved a hand. "They _have _found out you were missing and are looking for you right now. But that's not a problem. I'll handle it."

Dipper swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Bill stumble about, getting used to his human body once again. _Go easy on my body this time, Bill. _He thought nervously. Dipper watched as Bill regained his balance, making his way out of the small building. Dipper followed suit, phasing through the wall after his possessed body.

* * *

"Damn, that kid…" Grunkle Stan murmured under his breath. "If he goes and pulls a stunt like this again…" he continued to drive on through the city, stopping at almost every shop on the strip and showing a picture of Dipper to the patrons and owners.

"Have you seen this boy? Please, Miss, have you seen him?" Mabel shoved the picture of her missing brother in several people's faces who were sitting down at a small table in a coffee shop. "This is my brother. He's been missing since last night. Have you seen him around this area?"

The people shook their heads, frowning. Mabel moved to the next table. After several shaking heads and condolences, Mabel looked like she was about to cry. "We've been to every single shop on this strip and no one has seen Dipper." Mabel's voice sounded tired and hopeless. "What if he's hurt? What if he's…" she couldn't bring herself to say the word out loud. _Dead. _Mabel shook her head, looking at her great uncle. "Let's search another area, Grunkle Stan."

"Kid, the only thing we can do now is call the police and let them handle it." Stanford sighed, placing a hand on Mabel's back and leading her to the door. "We should go back to the lodge, call them and they should send a search party out for him." The two departed the coffee shop, walking down the sidewalk and to the car that was parked on the side of the street. Soos and Stanley peered out at them, questioning looks on their faces.

_I promised I wouldn't let _anything_ or _anyone_ hurt these children. And now I have to call the cops because one is missing. These kids… they will be the death of me. _Grunkle Stan thought, worry flooding his mind. When the two entered the car, Stanford gave his brother and Soos the news.

After what seemed like hours of endless searching, the sun had set, an array of pinks and oranges painting the sky. Mabel's voice was sore from screaming out the window for her missing twin, looking for his blue and white hat among the crowd of people. The four had set destination back to the lodge, exhausted from the long search. Mabel was rebellious. "But Grunkle Stan, Dipper is out there in the dark, alone and probably scared! We have to keep searching!" she insisted, fighting tooth and nail to leave the car and enter the lodge.

"Honey, we have to call the cops. He's missing and there's nothing we can do about it right now." Grunkle Stan answered, grabbing his niece and pulling her out of the car, throwing her over his shoulder carefully.

Mabel pounded her fists against Stanford's back angrily. "Grunkle Stan, don't you care?! Dipper is gone! He's gone and it's _my_ fault!" Mabel cried, salty tears running down her cheeks. Grunkle Stan carried her into the lodge, passing several concerned patrons in the process. Some looked over their shoulders to catch a second glance. Everyone gathered in Stanley and Stanford's room, Stanford carefully setting Mabel down on a bed, freshly made and room serviced.

"Kid, it's not your fault. Dipper is going through a crisis right now, and made the wrong choice to leave. We need to get him back safely, and blaming yourself isn't going to help the situation." Grunkle Stan comforted.

* * *

Bill stared at the lodge, standing out front. A small grin etched on his face, the bright moon above making his facial features seem daunting, his wide eyes glinting in the dark. A warm breeze kicked up, seemingly beckoning Bill into the lodge. _Time to confront Pine Tree's family. _He thought. He entered the building, passing patrons on the way to his destination. Bill knocked on the door to Grunkle Stan's room, his grin widening devilishly.

Stanford's head jerked up to look at the door, the lodge's provided phone in his hand, about to dial the police. Mabel stopped talking to her grandfather mid-sentence, frowning. Stanley lifted his head and mirrored his brother's bewildered expression. Grunkle Stan waited for the default 'Room service!' phrase to be said from beyond the door, but it never came. Instead, Dipper's voice rang out. "Hello, family, I'm back!" Bill knocked again, placing his hands on his hips and waiting for the door to open.

"Dipper?! Dipper!" Mabel yelled, rushing to the door and fumbling with the deadbolt. She jerked the door open when she had finally unlocked it, a smiling Dipper standing in the threshold. Bill blinked awkwardly, holding up a hand to wave at Mabel.

"Hey, sister. May I come in?" Bill asked, placing a hand on Mabel's shoulder and leading her back into the room. Stanley and Stanford looked on, following every movement of the possessed Dipper's body in confusion. They were too stunned to say a word. Stanley stood up from sitting on the edge of the bed, moving closer to Bill, shaking himself out of his stupor.

"You're not Dipper." Stanley grunted, balling his hands into fists.

Bill snapped his head to look at Stanley, an inhuman smile etched on his face. "Well, well, Six Finger, you figured me out so quickly. I knew you would. You've always been the smart one. Been a while, hasn't it?"

Stanford gave Bill a confused look, his gaze drifting to his brother. "What the hell is going on?" he asked, genuine confusion in his voice.

"Cipher, leave this boy's body. Now." Stanley growled, careful not to unleash his anger on Dipper's possessed body.

"Oh, but Six Finger. Pine Tree and I had a deal. And I will stick by it. You should know I'm not one for breaking promises." Bill blinked, mocking a frightened look.

"The boy made a deal with you? Does he not know he's playing with fire?!" Stanley replied, his voice rising. "Cipher, god help me I will-"

"You'll what? _Hurt_ me? You wouldn't dare lay a finger on me while I inhabit this vessel, and you know that." Bill interrupted, seemingly spurring Stanley on. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe you will. The only way for me to leave this pathetic body is for me to leave it myself. Or, you know the drill. Hurt the kid." Bill's eyes glinted devilishly, a sly smirk on his face. "Yeah, the kid's pretty gullible. Have I mentioned this is the _second _time I've stolen his body?"

"You bastard…" Stanley breathed. "You're doing this on purpose! You're just provoking me!"

Bill rolled his eyes. "God, you just figured that out? I thought you were the smart one!" Bill knew that Stanley was on edge since getting back, and urging him on to get him to leave Dipper's body would be a piece of cake now.

It was a standoff between Stanley and Bill now; Stanford and Mabel looking on worriedly.

"'Cipher'? What are you talking about, Stanley-" Grunkle Stan started, only to be cut off by his brother.

"Don't act _stupid_, Ford. You know full well what I'm talking about." Stanley snapped, turning to his twin. "The being I told you specifically_ not _to summon!"

"I-I didn't do anything, Lee, I swear!" Stanford defended. He huffed, dropping his façade, looking down and closing his eyes. "Alright. I know who you're talking about. I don't know how he got here or who summoned him. " he said, defeat lingering in his voice.

"Well, well, Fez. It's been awhile as well. How's that mind of yours doing, eh?" Bill turned his head slowly to look at Stanford. "Decaying as usual, I presume? You know, with age and all."

"As snide as I remember, Bill." Grunkle Stan snapped back.

Mabel had been keeping a watchful eye on the whole ordeal. She was backed into a wall, her eyes wide. "Wait, Dipper… that's not Dipper?" she had tears in her eyes, trembling slightly. She was clinging on to the one hope she had: to get her brother back safely. Even that didn't happen. She _knew_ it wasn't Dipper. She just didn't want to believe it. "No, no, no…" Mabel said, squeezing her eyes shut and pulling her hair. "What did you do with my brother?!" She shouted.

"Shooting Star!" Bill exclaimed, turning to Mabel. "Why all this _anger_? _Pine_ _Tree's_ the one who made a deal with me."

Suddenly, Stanley had picked Bill up by the collar of his shirt, pinning him to a wall. "Listen here. I'm not afraid of you, nor will I ever be. I'm done with your games, Cipher. Your tricks, your lies. Done. Now-" he said lowly, pulling out a switchblade and showing it to Dipper's possessed body, inches from his face.

"Jesus Christ, Lee!" Stanford exclaimed, nearly throwing himself at his brother, trying to snatch the switchblade out of his twin's hand. "What the hell is your problem?!"

Mabel sat against the wall, her eyes wide with fear. She could barely comprehend what was happening. Bill was struggling against the wall, Stanley's hand now wrapped around his throat, Bill fighting to get away. Stanley shoved his brother away, rage in his eyes. "Where's the boy?!" Stanley growled, tightening his grip. Fear flashed in Bill's eyes momentarily, but disappeared as quickly as it had come; his tiny human hands wrapped around the wrist that was choking him. Bill tried to laugh, but it came out at a small wheezing sound.

"You really think I'd tell you?" Bill barely choked out.

"Lee! Let my nephew go!" Stanford yelled, afraid that the sudden commotion would raise questions and cause staff members to check on the room. He tried to rip his hands away from Bill's throat, sudden remembrance at how strong his twin brother was.

"This _isn't_ your damn nephew anymore, Ford! It's not _him_! It's that _damned_ demon!" Stanley spat back, tightening his grip even more. Bill's face began to turn purple from lack of oxygen.

As Stanley was too distracted with his grip around Bill's neck, Stanford grabbed the knife from his brother's other hand, taking a deep breath. "That may not be my nephew, but it's still his body!" Stanford shouted, taking a quick jab and hitting Stanley in the arm with the sharp knife. Stanley cursed and dropped Dipper's body, it writhing on the floor, gasping for breath. Stanley's expression darkened as he held the injured arm, blood leaking out and dripping onto the carpet. He growled in pain and annoyance, looking at Stanford with an angry expression. Dipper's body had stopped moving, the rise and fall of his chest seemingly stopped.

"Dipper...? Dipper!" Grunkle Stan exclaimed, rushing to his nephew. "I said I'd do anything to protect these kids!" he said, fighting back tears. Bill had left Dipper's body as soon as he had hit the floor, unable to breathe. Dipper's spirit lingered above, surveying the scene below, his eyes narrowed, distrusting. Grunkle Stan held Dipper in his arms, tears dropping onto his unresponsive body. "Dipper, come back… please come back…" Stanford mumbled.

"Even stab your own damn brother?" Stanley growled, squeezing his hand tight around his injured arm.

_That's enough. I got what I wanted. _Dipper thought, entering his body, blinking his eyes open. He gasped, gulping in stale hotel room air. He felt as though his trachea was crushed. Dipper shoved Grunkle Stan off of him weakly. "I knew I couldn't trust you!" Dipper barely got out, heaving and choking, picking himself slowly up off of the floor. "I knew it!"

"W-what?" Stanford asked.

"I made a deal with Bill to come here and see if you guys were safe to be around, but now… now…" Dipper responded weakly, his trembling fingers patting his bruised neck. "I… I never want to see any of you again! Especially _you!_" he yelled, pointing a shaky finger at Stanley. "_You_ almost _killed_ me…!"

"Traitor!" Stanley spat angrily, staring Dipper down. "I told you not to do it! I told you!"

"You're out of your mind… ever since I laid eyes on you; I knew something wasn't right with you!" Dipper retaliated. "Don't come looking for me!" he finished angrily, rushing past Mabel without a second glance and throwing the door open with what little strength he had left. He rushed through the hallway, pushing past the evening crowd.

Mabel came to her senses, baffled at what had just happened. "G-grandpa Stanley, are you okay?" she blinked, stepping towards her grandfather. Blood soaked his jacket sleeve, though he seemed unfazed by the pain.

"Fine." He grunted, eyes half-opened. His attention turned to his brother, who had grabbed the hotel's provided phone, his hands trembling, a shaky finger hovering over the '9' key. "Wait, Ford." He grunted. "Not yet."

"Screw you, Lee." Stanford growled under his breath. "I know you may not particularly care about Dipper yet, but god damn it, that's my nephew, my responsibility. I will _not_, I repeat, _not _find out he is dead because I let him get away, you understand me? And you and I will have a talk after I call the police, you got that?"

Stanley lifted up the hand that was covering his injured arm and shrugged. Blood continued to soak the jacket sleeve. "Have you forgotten that this whole damn state and others are after your ass? Or has this entire event made you forget that?" he growled, grabbing his injured arm again, trying to continue to stop the bleeding. "Calling the police isn't such a smart idea."

Stanford's gaze drifted from his brother to the phone in his hand. "I'd rather take the risk than have a dead nephew and the burden to bury."


End file.
